The Mystery of Man-E-Faces
is the 43rd episode of He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, written by Paul Dini and Lou Zukor. Prince Adam tells the story of how He-Man first met Man-E-Faces, back when he bullied the Widgets and was enslaved by Skeletor. The episode appears in the Season One, Volume Two DVD set as the third episode on Disk 2. Synopsis Moral Orko: "Man-E, could you help me with a problem?" Man-E-Faces: "Sure, Orko." Orko: "I can never remember anything. How do actors learn their speeches?" Man-E-Faces: "By rehearsing. We practice saying them again and again. Well, that's what you have to do. If you're trying to remember something from school, say it to yourself over and over again. Rehearse it in your mind just like an actor." Orko: "Say goodbye... Say goodbye... Say goodbye..." Man-E-Faces: "'''What are you doing?" '''Orko: "Oh, I'm trying to remember to say goodbye. Bye! It worked!" Heroic Warriors *Prince Adam *Battle Cat *Cringer *He-Man *Man-At-Arms *Man-E-Faces (first Filmation appearance) *Orko *Ram Man (cameo) *Sorceress *Stratos (cameo) *Teela *Zoar Allies *Kando *Lara *Squinch *Queen Marlena (cameo) *King Randor (cameo) *Lady Edwina (cameo) Evil Warriors *Beast Man *Skeletor Locations *Royal Palace of Eternia *Castle Grayskull *Snake Mountain *Widget Fortress Vehicles *Wind Raider *Collector Cast * John Erwin as He-Man/Prince Adam, Beast Man and Squinch * Alan Oppenheimer as Skeletor, Man-At-Arms and Battle Cat/Cringer * Linda Gary as Teela, the Sorceress and Lara * Lou Scheimer (credited as Erik Gunden) as Orko, Man-E-Faces, Kando and unidentified Widgets Behind the Scenes *Script was approved April 27, 1983 and final script revision took place April 29, 1983. Continuity *The animated sequence of Beast Man throwing a grappling iron at the jaw bridge of Castle Grayskull is reused from Diamond Ray of Disappearance. *The animated sequence of He-Man's deflection of a blast and Skeletor's ducking it is also reused from Diamond Ray of Disappearance. *Lady Edwina from Creatures from the Tar Swamp can be spotted in the audience at Man-E-Faces performance in the final scene. *Man-E-Faces does not appear again for 37 episodes. Errors *Each time Teela and Orko are seen in flying the Wind Raider, neither of them is holding the control stick, which is clearly visible. *He-Man throws Man-E-Faces over his shoulder twice, and both times his scabbard is missing from his back. *When Squinch points and exclaims "Why, he's gone", one of the Widgets behind him is standing in mid-air. *The Sorceress appears outside of the Widget's Fortress and is part of the audience when Man-E-Faces performs at the Royal Palace near the end, even though she is not supposed to be able to leave Castle Grayskull in her human form. Gallery Mystery of Man-E 01.png Mystery of Man-E 02.gif Mystery of Man-E 03.png Mystery of Man-E 04.png Mystery of Man-E 05.gif Mystery of Man-E 06.png Mystery of Man-E 07.png Mystery of Man-E 08.gif Mystery of Man-E 09.png Mystery of Man-E 10.png Mystery of Man-E 11.png Mystery of Man-E 12.png Mystery of Man-E 13.png Mystery of Man-E 14.png Mystery of Man-E 15.png External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *The TVDB *TVmaze **Gallery courtesy of He-Man Reviewed The He-Man and She-Ra Blog *A brief review #043 - "The Mystery of Man-E-Faces" *Man-E-Direction... Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (1983 TV series) episodes